Aisling Ware
Vital Information Aisling Ware is the daughter of Lorelei Ware and the ancient Greek god Aristaeus. Life Before Camp • Lorelei met Shane (Aristaeus) at a Conservatory in Alberta, Canada. She was on a trip around the world documenting plant life in various climates. She had been enjoying the botanical garden for no more than a few minutes when she saw a beautiful man back lit by a pyramid. She was too self-conscious to strike up a conversation with him herself. There was no need for her to worry over how to introduce herself to him, he beat her to it. He was so knowledgeable about the one thing in the world she ever felt passionate about. She was attracted to him instantly, and they shared a few passionate days together before they both went their separate ways. Lorelei knew she would never forget him. What she did not know was as she thought of him, she also carried a piece of him within her not only in her heart. Shortly after she returned home she learned she was with child. Trying to raise the little girl she called Aisling, Lorelei thought things were going well. Aisling was growing as the babies do, like all the books said. She was walking, talking, even her height, and weight were average. Her mediocrity bored Lorelei, nonetheless she was pleased to have a healthy child. Aisling's relationship with her mother changed when Aisling went through what her mother called a "personality change", she became rather violent, and paranoid. Her mother considered putting into a psychiatric institution. After the first threat Aisling stopped seeking her mother's help. No matter what Aisling was dealing with she did it herself. She had obviously become a burden to her mother, she did not want to make things worse than they already were. She kept her issues with monsters to herself, her mother laughed at her the first time. She did not also get to call her crazy. • • Aisling was caught by her mother with a hatchet, among many other bladed weapons. Lorelei had never seen her daughter with a weapon. She was never threatened by Aisling. She never asked what she was going to do with all those weapons, she never asked why she had them, or where she got them. Lorelei simply got rid of them. Aisling had a fit, her tiny little armory was all she had to protect herself, and to protect her mother. Myrmekes got her. It had not been her first experience fighting one, while it was a struggle first few times, it was even worse since she was rather unfortunately without her weapons. She was unable to save her mother, the loss is the biggest regret she. She resisted the urge to cry, and has not since shed a tear for her. She walked on egg shells around her mother for years only to never get the chance to say goodbye to her before they were inevitably ripped apart. She was sent off to an orphanage a few cities away from where she and her mother were living. Lorelei lost contact with most of her family before she Aisling was born, there were no members of the Ware family to contact to possibly take Aisling in. She was rather sullen her few months at the orphanage. She had a father in the world somewhere, she was not an orphan. She never met him, and she did not know if he was actually alive, but she believed he was. She did not doing a lot of communicating with other people, there was a Salina she came to notice as they were the same age. Aisling unwittingly confided in her after she learned they both had a similar dark past. They were not best friends they barely even liked each other, their relationship was born of convenience. Her friendship with Salina held her together, without her she had nothing. It was only fitting they saved one another's lives. • She made friends at the orphanage, Harland was her friend, other Salina who she still does not think is an actual friend. She was never certain if Salina even liked her. Harland did though, at least he liked the pleasure of her company as he referred to it. It was through Harland, and Salina that Aisling met the twins; Riikka and Niilo Warren. As was Salina, Aisling was immediately taken with Niilo, her budding relationship with Harland was on the rocks because of this. The fact that Niilo and Harland were friends only made matters worse for Aisling, as it was mental torment. She told no one of how she felt. She pursued a relationship with Harland that would never come about. He did not break her heart, but she was always going to love him more than he would ever love her. She proved it time, and time again when the group was forced to leave Michigan in order to get to Camp. Unbeknownst to the majority of them they were each demigods, the sons and daughters of Greek gods and goddesses. Dexter, the satyr who struggled to find them led the way. It was wrought with peril, not a single one of them was ready for what they were going to face. They each had a story to tell about how they spent the last few years dealing with monsters. Their stories combined paled in comparison to what a large group of them attracted. Battles were easier with five someone's beside you. In the case of a Half-Blood that sort of strength in numbers also has a disadvantage. Riikka was lost along the way to Stymphalian birds. It did some damage to everyone watching her die, no one more than her brother. He was hysterical, he fought them as they dragged him the rest of the way. Personality Appearance Dilan Gwyn Relationships |-|Family= |-|Friends= Possessions •Celestial Bronze Axe Powers Offensive •Children of Aristaeus can shoot stingers from their hands, they are no bigger than the size of their hands, and the longer they shoot them, the more energy it drains. •Children of Aristaeus have the ability to conjure a weapon out of honey which can be used for combat; however, only one weapon can be conjured at a time and it cannot be bigger than the one who conjured it. They can also make small non-combative objects out of honey. Defensive •Children of Aristaeus can conjure up a protective dome made up of hardened honey, roughly 2 or 3 times the size of the user, which can be used to block attacks for a short time. •Children of Aristaeus can summon a large fully encased metal net that would most likely ensnare opponents upon creation, the target is unable to attack but is also protected by the net, as they can still move around some, but neither opponent can strike offensively while the person is in the net. So the power is purely defensive, the net fades from existence after a short time. This can give the user time to regroup, mend their wounds, and prepare for a better offensive strike. Passive •Children of Aristaeus make great hunters, attaining great tracking skills and amazing physical attributes and senses. Speed, strength, stamina, agility and dexterity. Their hearing, sight and smell are also impressive, even to the point where they can see perfectly in the night and hear/smell things from quite a distance. •Children of Aristaeus can innately communicate with and command nearby bees and sheep. •Children of Aristaeus are stronger during mid-May to mid-September, because the Etesian winds blow during these months. •Children of Aristaeus possess hands and feet which allow them to fasten onto and climb vertical and horizontal surfaces without falling, much like how bees can. Supplementary •Children of Aristaeus can sprout large bee wings for a short time, this enables them to fly; the longer they maintain this state, the more energy it drains. They must rest between flights and cannot make long distance traveling without resting often. However the wings are vulnerable to injuries and magic; they can also be somewhat customized to the user’s preference. But the wings must remain at least somewhat insect-like. •Children of Aristaeus can make great healers, since they have innate knowledge of medicinal herbs and can conjure them. Ex: they can conjure some aloe vera to heal a burn. As they can create honey, they can also use honey to heal or soothe minor wounds. •Children of Aristaeus can cause someone to become drunk on honey-mead, this would leave them open to attack or give the user a chance to flee the area. •If Children of Aristaeus find a track of an animal, monster, or human they can touch the track and get an image their minds of where their target was going to and their appearance. Category:Demigod Category:Female